Stone of Desire Part 2
by Lives-in-Fantasy
Summary: Uhoh. The stone is now in Naruto's hands. Whats going to happen now? And what's with the village suddenly appearing and someone wanting to mate with Naruto?


**Disclaimer:** I do not own the characters of Naruto. If I did things wouldn't be right.

**Warining:** Rated for lemon and language.

**Siri: Finally I'm back!**

**Dark: You were gone?**

**Siri: hits Dark Yes you freakin bonehead.**

**Destiny: Welcome back. How was the training?**

**Siri: Intense. Relaxin Jackson is anything but. The only time we relaxed was when it became to hot to train or when there was a lightening storm.**

**Dark: Aw. Poor baby.**

**Siri: Shut up ,Dark. I'm trying to look for something.**

**Dark: And what would that be?**

**Siri: An M-16 with a bayonet.**

**Dark is backing away slowly and sweat dropping.**

**Kyuubi speaking**

_**Naruto speaking to Kyuubi**_

_Thoughts_

Stone of Desire: Part 2

**(Why me? Why me? Why me?)** Kyuubi whined as she banged her head against the bars of her cage that was inside of a blue eyed, blonde 18 year old vessal.

The vessal of course was trying to block her out and think of a plan to get out of his current prediament, though he was having no such luck. _**(Kyuubi Shut the fuck up!)**_

**(Why the hell should I?! You are the one who got us into this mess. Now you have to get us out of it because I can't help you as long as that stupid collar is around your fucking neck!)**

The afore mentioned collar was of two entwined snakes, snouts together. One was of ivory the other of gold. The ivory snake had saphire eyes and the one of gold had ruby eyes. The snakes were carved with strange symbols that bound not only Naruto's Chakra but also Kyuubi's.Naruto sighedas he thought about how he ended up in a smelly dank underground cell with the serpintine collar around his neck.

Naruto had awoken to a messanger nin coming through his window and handinding him a scroll. It seemed the hokage wanted him for a top priority mission and she had wanted him 5 minutes ago. So Naruo rushed through getting dressed into a pair of black pants that were tight around the ass and a midnight blu shirt and then teleported to the tower.

Hokage Tsunade wanted him to check out a village that had appeared out of no where near the border of the leaf villages land. No one has been able to get into the village at least she and the other kage's think so because none of the ninja envoy's had ever returned. And the village has made no effort in contacting them.

Naruto packed his stuff for the mission and grabbed his lucky stone before taking off in the early morning light. When he was within 300 or 400 meters of the mysterious village he was anbushed.

(_**Damn why didn't I sense these guy's?)**_

There were six assailents, each wearing a plain white mask attached to a black hood.. They knew what they were doing and attacked with deadly accuracy.

**(Maybe because they're demons.)**

Naruto dodged backwards but he wasn't fast enough as he felt the sharp sting of claws rake his chest. The wounds themselves weren't deep but they hurt like a mother fucker do to the poison dripping from the demons claws. Naruto payed no heed to his bleeding wounds, keeping his eyes on the demon that had wounded him. Said demon lifted his mask a little aboce his lips and licked some of the blood off of his hand. Naruto saw the demon smile before it lowered the mask. It spoke to it's partners in some weard language and they nodded in response.

**(Fuck! Let me out kit. It's your only chance to escape.)**

_**I'm not running from a fight even if it's against demons.)**_Naruto dodged another barrage of attacks from the six demons, keeping a close eye on the one that had already wounded him.

**(Danm it kit! Listen to your elders for once! Theey're wiser!)**

_**(If I've never listened to my elders before before what makes you think I'll start doing it now?)**_

**(Kit that demon plans on making you his mate. Even with me inside of you, you won't survive.)**

During his shocked state the demon who had injured him lashed out at Naruto's neck. He jerked backwards but was to late. Naruto felt something smooth and metalic encircle his throught and tighten. The demons leaped backwards as Naruto collapsed to his knees, hands going to his throut trying to remove the the thing chocking him. The thing only tightened more. As Naruto fully collapses he feels hands flipping him over. Through his dimming vision Naruto saw the demon from earlier remove his mask and hood. Their removal revealed silver sholder length hair and dragon green eyes. The demon was reaching for him as his vision turned black. Next thing Naruto was in the cell he was in now.

_**(Hey, Kyu-chan why does he want to mate with me any way and why won't I survive?)**_

Kyuubi stopped banging her head. **(Apperently he lies the way you look, smell, and the taste of your blood. The reason you won't survive is because of our power. Us demons have to be careful when we mate else we'll break our mates both physicaly and mentaly. Even with me inside of you I wouldn't be able to give you enough of my power or your body will break down. That and the sealer prevents me.)**

_**Damn it. What am I going to do?)**_

**(How bout I teach you to speak demon?)**

_**(Alright. It's not like I can do anything else right now since I can't escape from the cell.)**_

**(I'm not going to teach you, teach you that would take years. I'm going tosend you the knowledge)**

_**(Will you beable to with this thing on?) **_

Naruto stuck his hand into his pocketand brought out his lucky stone. It was emerald green and burned with it's own inner fire. He began tossing it one handed into the air. He had found the thing one day while wandering the streets of Konoha. Kyuubi had told him to get rid of the thing and he had tried to. It's just that after he had left or thrown it somewhere Naruto had always found it later in his pocket or at home on the table. Besides if it wasn't for this stone he would be dead. Because when he had had it on a leather thong around his neck pointy objects ment to go through his throut always seemed to hit the stone.

**(I should beable to. It's information I'm sending, not power.)**

For the next few hours Naruto learned the demon language and all he could about demon sociaty. In demon sociaty the more power you have the better standing you have amoung them. You could tell how powerful a demon was by what type of attcks they could do.

Naruto lifted his golden blonde head when he heard a door opening with foot steps heading this way. He stared at the demon that wanted him for a mate. He surprised Naruto when he spoke in his (Naruto's) language.

"How are you feeling?" he asked.

"Why should you care?" Naruto spoke in the demon language. Shock evident on the demons face before it returned to being neutral once again.

"My name is Kyo Nakigima. I'm a fox demon and I'm planning on making you my mate. Hopefully you'll last longer than the others and afford me some entertainment." Kyo drawled.

That made Kyuubi snap and she was able to gain control of Naruto's body. "Like hell you will! I will not allow you to touch even one hair on my kit's body!" She yelled.

Kyo didn't even hide the fact that he was surprised. Naruto's eyes had turned a violent voilet-red, the whisker marks had become more pronounced, and his fingernails had grown into claws. He couldn't be sure but he was posative that his canines had grown.

composing himself he asked "You are?"

"The names Kyuubi and I don't take kindly to anyone who messes with my kit." She growled.

"So he's a half-demon. He should provide some entertainment for awhile." He smirked. At that Kyuubi's anger peaked. Demonic energy built with in the cell. The sealing necklace cracked then shattered as it became overloaded, the bars of the cell began warping as the demonic energy pulsed.

"Didn't you here what the fuck I just said? If you touch this boy's you will fucking die!" She snarled as she easily bent the now warped bars.

"With the amount of power you have, I highly doubt you will be killing me." Kyo drawled.

"I'm trying not to kill my vessal you bastard. Other wise you'ld be feeling the full power of a nine-tailed demon fox." Kyuubi snarled.

Kyo looked at her with a weird glint in his eye.. "I have a better idea. I'll make you my mate."

"I'll die when my vessal does." She snapped as she swiped at his face.

Kyo easily grabbed her by the wrist and tugged her against his body. "Who say's you'll be in the body.

Sasuke stood in the back of the room. Staring nonchalently at the other talking ninja. Not paying any attentionto their conversation. They were all about the same thing any way. Why the hokage had called an emergeny meeting amoung only certain ninja. Those ninja being Sasuke, Sakura, Kakashi, Iruka, Kiba, Shino, and basically every one that was in Naruto's year group. The conversations died as the door slammed open and in stormed Tsunade. She wen to the head of the room and looked at the gathered ninja around her.

Sighing she got ready to tell them the bad news. "Naruto is now considered a missing nin. We have lost contact with him a few days ago. We think he was either killed or captured by the ninja of the village he was sent to investigate."

The room was quiet as they absorbed this information then burst into a storm of cursing and denials. Naruto was considered one of the strongest ninja around even with out Kyuubi's help. Naruto had even trusted his friends enough to tell them about Kyuubi. During all this arguing against what the hokage had said a black shadow sneak away.

Naruto was allowed to walk though the village as much as he wanted at least thats what they wanted him to think. He could tell that they had placed guards on him. After 2 days Naruto could now sense the demons power. Of course he hasn't told them that and he wasn't about to tell them either. Right now everyone was getting ready for the extraction ceremony. Apperently Kyo was someone big in this village but Naruto didn't know what Kyo does nor does he particularly care.

_**(Hey, Kyuubi. Would you mind if I stayed here?)**_

Kyuubi stopped sulking in the corner of her cage. **(No. But what about Konoha?)**

_**(I know I have great friends and all but I can't take living the way I do anymore, Kyu-chan. I'm getting tired of looking behind me afraid that the villagers will do something else. I'm tired of coming back from a mission and having to scrub the walls of my run down appartment again because they were graffitied on. Here I'm not treated as a monster. I don't have to worry about anything. The past few night's I've actually been getting sleep not the half state I've been doing all my life.)**_

Kyuubi was about to answer when there was a commotion at entrance to the village. Naruto jumped onto the rooftops to see what the noise was about. He gasped in surprise when he saw who it was. Standing between two demon guards tied and with his chakra bound was a raven haired male. He was wearing a black short sleeved shirt and khaki shorts. Sasuke was glaring at the crowd around him with his obsidian black eyes. He looked up and spotted Naruto. Naruto wasn't sure but he thought he saw releif flash through Sasuke's eye's before he returned to death glaring at the crowd.

**(Heh. Looks like someone was worried about you.)**

_**(What makes you say that?)**_

**(Come on you had to see the look he had when he saw you. You can't be that hard headed) **Kyuubi had one of those weird expressins on. She had a cross between annoyed, exasporated, and the god help me with thisidiot look.

_**(Yeah, but I thought I was just seeing things.I mean Sasuke can't like me, he hates me.)**_

**(What makes you say that?)**

_**(Now who's the stupid one? We're always arguing, he calls me baka and usarontoncachi (**_A/N: spelling?) _**or he'll just ignore me. You should know that.)**_

**I know but all I saw was someone trying to keep your attention on them. Like a little boy picking on the girl he likes so she'll pay attention to him.**

While Naruto had been talking to Kyuubi he had come upon the house Kyo had given him. It was a lot better than the one he had in Konoha. It was plainbut had plenty of space for him to decorate. His bedroom was down the hall and to the right, opposite of it was the guest room . The bathroom in his room had a shower and a seperate bath that was more like a jacuzzi. Naruto went to the kitchen to get himself some ramen. After eating 9 to 10 bowls of the stuff he grabbed the stone off the counter and started pacing while tossing the stone up and down.

Getting bored he decided to go for a walk. Going down side street after side street, Naruto finally found the building they were keeping Sasuke in. Entering the cool building he walked right past every single guard, straight to Sasuke's cell. Cocking his head he signaled to the two guards to leave. Obeying his orders they turned and left but not before giving each other skeptical looks. Sasuke just stared at Naruto while the two guards walked past him.

_(Why the hell are they blistening to him? Is he working for the leader of this village?)_

Naruto interrupted Sasuke's thoughts "What the hell are doing here, Sasuke?"

"What's it look like. I'm saving your sorry ass like always." Sasuke glared as Naruto began tossing what looked like a green stone while looking at his feet.

"Who says I want to be saved?" was the barely whispered reply.

Sasuke stopped watching the bouncing stone in favor of staring at the blonde "What the hell would possesss you to want to stay here?" Sasuke for once had lost his cool when he heard Naruto say that. Angrily he snatched the stone from the air."There's no way I'm letting you fucking stay here. Youroming back to Konoha where you belong."

Naruto snapped his head up and glared at Sasuke, pure anger in his eyes "You have no idea what my lifes been like. I'm tired of being treated like a monster. Tired of having to watch my back constantly in a place where I should feel safe but don't. I shouldn't have to worry about people breaking into my house and trashing it. "Tears of anger shined in Naruto's blue eyes.

Sasuke snorted "So the villagers hate you it's not like they don't have a good reason to." As soon as he said it, Sasuke knew he soken the wrong thing.

Wordlessly Naruto turned around and stomped away but not before he saw pain and sadness flash in Naruto's eye's. Sasuke stood and watched Naruto's retreating form while the guards returned and stationed themselves in front of Sasuke's cell. They looked at the captive suspiciously when he gave a small grunt of pain.. Ignoring the guards he looked at the hand that had held the stone. It was slightly red where the stone haad touched his skin, like a first degree burn. Tearing a peice cloth from the dirty bedsheets in the cell he used the cloth to pick up the stone. It was green and smudged from being handled to much. Breathing on the stone he used his shirt to clean the thing. Then holding it up in the sunlight he examined the thing. Sasuke could now see that it was an emerald green and that it burned withit's own inner fire. He turned the interesting stone this way and that before putting it away in his pocket.

Just then another person entered the room. He had sholder length silver hair with dragon green eye's.. He was wearing black pants, midnight blue shirt, and some wrist guards that had a blue sheen to them. He talked to the guards in their own language before turning to look at Sasuke..

"Why won't you humans leave us alone?" Sasuke just gave him a death glare. "Fine, will you at least tell me what you're doing here?"

"I came to get Naruto." Sasuke replied.

"To bad Naruto will be staying here.." Kyo inspected his claws like he didn't give adamn. "After all my future mate means everything to me."

"Like hell you will mate Naruto!" Sasuke lunged futully at the bars wanting to kill the person standing behind them.

Kyo stared him straight and smiled flashing his fangs. "Oh but I will be mated by this time tomorrow." Kyo smiled at him again, this time mischeif shining in his eyes. He twirled around and left leaving pissed of Sasuke. The Uchiha whipped around and started pacing in the cell, thinking about Naruto and of away to get out of the cell.

_(What the hell is Naruto thinking. Maybe that guy's the real reason Naruto wants to stay. But why does Naruto like him any way. There's something off about that guy. Not only him but this whole village seems weird.) _Sasuke stopped his pacing and stared blankly up at the ceiling, his thoughts pretty much running along the same lines.

For someone who's life dependent on being observant it took him awhile to notice that the spot he was staring at had a hidden trap door. After he noticed this he layed down and formulated a plan to get Naruto out of here even if he had to tie him up and drag him back to Konoha.

That night naruto finished taking a shower and was getting ready for bed when someone grabbed him from behind. Instincts taking over Naruto grabbed the hand and tried t throw the intruder over his shoulder but it had been expected and Naruto ended up losing his balance and before he could recover his back was slammed into the nearest wall, a hand covering his mouth. Before he could make another move deep obsidian eyes were glaring at him.

**(Kit, you yawn alright?) **Kyuubi yawned as she uncurled herself from her slumber.

_**(Yeah it's just the bastard Sasuke.)**_

**(You mean the cute bastard. May be your dreams will come true and he'll molest you.)**

_**(Kyu-chan!)**_

The nine taile ddemon fox in question grinned maliciously before going back to sleep with her tails curled around her furry body. Sasuke removed his hand when he was sure Naruto had calmed down. Then not caring that Naruto was staring at him questioningly he let his eyes wander down the well toned and taned chest. He then brought his eyes even more slowly back up to stare into saphire blue eyes before a droplet of water caught his attention. It was sliding it's way down Naruto's very suckable looking neck. With out any inhibitions Sasuke swooped down and licked ever so slowly back up the neck. Naruto moaned and turned his head to give him more access. Sasuke's hands wandered downwards as he bagan to suck one Naruto's pulse point. Naruto felt the hands stop at his waist, the thumbs making slow circles.

He arched his back as Sasuke gave a particularly hard nip on the spot he was marking, Naruto moaned as he soothed the bite with his talented tounge. After making sure Naruto was properly marked Sasuke moved onto Naruto's petal soft lips. As their lips touched Sasuke felt his blonde's breath hitch . He smiled slightly before he sealed their lips. He started moving against them softly but it became harsher as a sense of urgancy built inside of him.

He had to be closser to Naruto. He had to beinside of him. He had to make Naruto his. And he had to make the blonde that he belonged to the Uchiha and no other. Naruto whimpered a little as Sasuke harshly bit his bottem lip but he opened his mouth none the less granting Sasuke access. Sasuke thrust his tounge inside, tasting the perfection that was Naruto. He tasted like ramen and something else, something sweet yet hot, like fire.

Bringing his hands even further down Sasuke hooked his fingers into the dark blue boxers and puled them down. Pulling away from Naruto's suculent lips long enough to remove his shirt, Naruto the urgancy starting to build inside of him as well help by just riping off Sasuke's shorts and boxers. Pushing Sasuke back roughly they fell onto the king sized bed together, Naruto on top.

Sasuke growled not liking this, he bucked his hips to dislodge Naruto. The blonde felt an intense burst of pleasure as their erections ground into each other. They moaned in unison as Sasuke continued to his movements. Gripping Naruto's waist tightly he ground himself even harder into the lithe body straddling him, wanting to increase the pleasure that was wracking his body. Naruto getting frushtrated with this wrenched free from the pale hands gripping him and slammed down onto Sasuke's engorged dick. Sasuke hissed in pleasure, arching his back and burying himself deeper into the blonde. Panting harshly Sasuke grabbed Naruto again and began slamming him up and down.

Naruto cried out in pain and pleasure as Sasuke continued his rough pace. Growling Sasuke flipped them over and put Naruto's legs on his shoulders. But that didn't releive his frustrations, he wanted to go deeper still. Swiftly he pulled out, Naruto crying out at the loss. Roughly seizing Naruto he flipped the vessal over making him loss his breath. Before Naruto could regain it he let out a loud moan as he felt Sasuke surge into him again.

Suddenly white exploded across his vision as the raven hit something deep inside of him. " Sa...Sasuke more, onegai." Naruto harshly panted.

Grunting in response he angled his body to bruisingly his that spot every time he thrust back in. He reached around and grabbed Naruto's neglected erection and started to pump eraticly. Writhing in pleasure Naruto forced his legs farther apart, making Sasuke groan as he felt himself being buried deeper into the tight heat.

"Fu...fuck, Naruto." Sasuke gasped as he sped up his thrusting.

The stimulation was to much for the blonde, he threw his head back and gave a silent scream as he rode out the overpwering orgasm. Sasuke groaned as he felt the heat clamp down onto the intruding flesh, thrusting himself as deep as he could go he moaned deeply as he released his seed. Gasping for air he collapsed next to the prone blonde. Before he blacked out he looked over to see if Naruto was alright. Seeing that he was asleep Sasuke whispered "I love you."

Naruto awoke the next morning feeling warm, secure and a weight around his waist. Gently turning around Naruto came face to face with a sleeping Sasuke. The raven hair was a mess and his face was softer and more peaceful than when he was awake and alert. His dark eyelashes fluttered as he blearly blinked his his deep obsidian eyes open.

Seeing that Naruto was already awake a smiled slightly. "Morning. How are you feeling?"

"I'm fine Kyuubi must have healed me while I was a sleep." Naruto said in a small voice.

Sasuke frowned "Naruto what's wrong?"

"Why did you do it?" Naruto whispered.

"I don't know" Sasuke felt Naruto tense up "But I do love you Naruto. I just wasn't planning on you finding out like this."

Naruto quickly looked up, tears shimmering in his eyes. "I love you too"

Sasuke smiled gently and started kissing Naruto again, which turned into some play time for them.

Sasuke watched as they started the ritual for unsealing Kyuubi. Naruto was wearing a long white robe and laying on a stone table. Sasuke couldn't understand the demon language but he didn't like the way the demon was waving that sacrificail dagger around. The avenger watched the procedings warily not wanting to miss a thing. Suddenly the knife flashed downwards, he wanted to react but Naruto had made him promise not to interupt the ritual no matter what.

The demon had only cut the gown revealingNaruto's stomach, Sasuke with amusement that the marks he had put there this morning were still visible. The demon priest smirked knowing what the marks were and how they got there. He let the smirk drop as he dipped the tip of the dagger into an ornate stone bowl of ruby red liquid. He then slashed the air above the vessal, spraying him with the strange liquid, mostly on the abdomen.

Then bringinghis unoccupied hand above his head he started chanting making his hand glow. He brought it right downonto Naruto's stomack, the seal reacting to it. Naruto arched his back as the searing pain he had been warned about racked his body, Naruto yelled as wave after wave of pain raced through his body. The preast held him down, preventing him from arching his back as a particularly hard spam of pain rocked his body. Before he could take it no more the pain dissapaited just as suddenly as it had appeared. Gasping Naruto braced himself for what was to come next. The tearing sensation in his stomack that would tell him it was working.

But it never came instead he heard a gasp of surprise from the small audiance. Turning his head to the side, Naruto saw a nine-tailed woman standing beside the stone table. She had red-ornage hair stopping just above her butt and blood red eyes. She had one of those pretty soft faces that contradicted with the scowl she had on. Walking forward in a midnight blue kimono with silever moons on it, she socked Kyo one right in the kisser.

"Who the hell do you think you are?" she snarled.

Kyo looked bemusedly at Kyuubi "Are you ready to be mated now?"

"Fuck no!" She snapped. Kyuubi then grabbed Naruto and jumped to Sasuke grabbed him and teleported them out of the village.

The assembly waited on bated breath to see what Kyo would do. He smiled to himself lokking at the spot where Kyuubi had disappeared from "So my little kitsune wants to play games, than let the games begin."

**Siri: Okay done.**

**Destiny: I thought you had finished writing this in basic?**

**Siri: I did but a had to do a little tweaking or it wouldn't have fit the ending i have planned.**

**Dark: You have the ending already?**

**Siri: Yep. **

**Destiny: Is it the thing i just read.**

**Siri: Yep.**

**Destiny: Hey i know lets have some fun.**

**Dark+Siri: How?**

**Destiny: Lets see if the readers can guess who Kyo is.**

**Siri: Hey thats a great idea. Until the end of the series I'll drop small hints about who he is. **

**Dark: It's what does not his identity.**

**Siri: Yep. And please reveiew.**


End file.
